Booker Baxter
Booker Baxter-Carter is the deuteragonist of Raven's Home. He is the son of Raven Baxter and her ex-husband, Devon Carter, as well as the twin brother of Nia Baxter. Booker is portrayed by Issac Ryan Brown. Personality Booker is overly confident, but lovable and has a knack for getting in trouble because of his newly found psychic powers. Additionally, he's known to be a chronic liar, constantly telling tall tales to make himself look good. He's sometimes dim-witted. Booker is a little lazy and clumsy which makes her mother want to pay more attention to him that she does with Nia. Despite his tendency to get into trouble, Booker is very caring and supportive especially to his family and friends. Whenever he sees something bad about to happen to someone he cares about, Booker goes above and beyond to protect them. Biography Booker is the son of Raven Baxter and Devon Carter. He is Nia's twin sister. Booker inherited his mother's psychic powers. Booker discovers that he has psychic abilities when he gets a vision in Baxter's Back. He struggles to convince his twin sister that he's telling the truth but Levi and Tess believe him. When Booker had a vision with Nia along with it coming true she realized that her brother was telling her the truth. Booker then decided to keep his powers a secret from everyone, including Raven, with Levi, Tess and Nia helping out with the secret along being the only ones to know about his powers. Whenever Booker gets a vision of something bad happening, he tries his best to stop the vision from coming true. But in so doing, he often ends up making the vision come true himself. Sometimes, it turns out that he completely misinterpreted the vision. That doesn't stop him from trying every time. For the first time, Booker is able to stop a vision from coming true in Dream Moms when he stops a concert from getting cancelled. He realizes that if he could learn how to interpret his visions better, he might be stop the bad ones from happening. Booker eventually tells his mother that he's psychic in "The Falcon and The Raven - Part One," when his plan with Nia to save Raven from losing her money goes awry. At first, he's reluctant because he doesn't think Raven would understand. But with Nia's help, he tells Raven the truth along with Chelsea finding out about this as well. He is shocked to find out that Raven is in fact a psychic too in "The Falcon and The Raven - Part Two." As he celebrates with Raven, he realizes that Nia is hurting for being left out as the only one in the family who doesn't have psychic powers. He helps cheer her up and offers to be always there for her. Now that his mother knows he's psychic, Booker is ready to tell more people about his powers in "Because" so that he can use his visions to gain popularity. Raven advises against it but Booker does it anyway. This gives him a lot of popularity in school, with a lot of kids asking him to predict their future. Since he can't force-trigger visions, he starts faking visions to impress them. Unfortunately, the other kids in school realize that he's lying. They start attacking him. He apologizes to Raven for not taking her advice. With Raven's help, he agrees to not tell anyone about his visions, unless it's someone he can really trust other then his family and close friends. Abilities 'Clairvoyance' Booker is clairvoyant and frequently has "visions", which allow him to see into the future and see what may happen next. However, most visions are vague and he unable to "see" everything that might happen in the near future. This causes him to wonder on what his visions really mean, in which case his attempts to change these upcoming events end up either making it happen or making it worse, or rarely preventing the vision from coming true as first seen in Dream Moms. Relationships Nia Baxter :Booker and Nia are not only twins but close friends. They're always there for each other. Tess :Tess is the girl next door to Bookers. They're close friends who hangout and play basketball together. Trivia *Initially, it was reported that Nia was going to be psychic, but it was later confirmed that Booker was going to be the twin who inherits Raven's visions. *He states when he was younger, he had two fang-like teeth, which his parents had filed down. *He got his head stuck in things like: a bucket at the petting zoo, cotton candy machine, toilet at the State Fair, dinosaur at the museum, Admiral Snuggles's head and a pail. *He seems especially fond of the Statue of Liberty, as he has two replicas of it in his bedroom. *So far the only people who know about Booker's clairvoyant abilities are Levi, Nia, Tess, Raven, and Chelsea. He told his entire school, but was subsequently discredited when he faked a prediction for the school quarterback. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters